In order to cope with different customer requirements for lamps, such as the volumes and sizes thereof according to their spaces, and especially for high bay lamps, most lamp manufacturers have to produce lamps with different sizes and brightness to meet these requirements. However, producing lamps with different sizes and brightness can cause an increase in production costs and difficulties in inventory management for the manufacturers.